


would you still date me if i was a worm?

by 01absns



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Silly, Some Humor, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01absns/pseuds/01absns
Summary: Percy asks Annabeth if she would still date him if he was a worm.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	would you still date me if i was a worm?

**Author's Note:**

> I downloaded tik tok. This is short one shot is what came from it.

I heard the slam of the door and the sound of items falling on the ground as I was lying face down on the couch in the living room. I looked up at Annabeth. Her hair was wild from the wind.

“Perce, are you okay? I got your text.” Annabeth exhaled loudly as she walked into the living room.

“Yes! I just have a really important question? But are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon.” I laughed.

“Percy!” Her hands shot up to the sky. “I got here as fast as I could. I ran through the parking lot with these grocery bags. Now you’re telling me that it wasn’t even an emergency! You don’t text someone 911 with no context! Repeat after me _911 texts are for emergencies only._ ” She clapped her hands on the syllables for emphasis.

“Annabeth, this question is an emergency. It’s life and death. It can make us or break us. This can define our relationship for the rest of our lives.” Annabeth walked to the couch and plopped herself on my back. I groaned from the weight. “This is like the olives theory from How I Met Your Mother-”

“We do not speak about How I Met Your Mother in this household seaweed brain.”

“Okay, okay. Let me finish though. You have to answer this for me. If it’s not a satisfactory answer, I’m divorcing you.” I looked back at her.

“We’re not married yet loser.” Annabeth stuck out her tongue at me.

“That’s not the point. The point is that I will divorce you if you don’t get this right.”

“Whatever you say,” she sang. “What’s the question?”

“Would you still date me if I was a worm?”

“A what?”

“A worm.”

“Like the ones on the ground?”

“Yes, a worm.”

I felt Annabeth lightly smack me behind the head before standing up and picking up the grocery bags.

“Annabeth! You didn’t answer the question.” I screamed as she left.

“I will not be answering your demented question, and I will not be talking to you until further notice.” She yelled from the kitchen, and I laughed.

****

It’s been an hour since Annabeth last spoke to me. We were both sitting on opposite sides of the couch with our legs crisscrossed over each other. “Annabeth. Beth. Annabeth. Beth. Beth. Are you still not talking to me? It’s been an hour. Please give me some attention.” She didn’t look up from her book. “I would still date you if you were a worm. I would buy more shirts with pockets, and I would carry you around in my shirt every day. I would feed you leaves and take you to the park so you could play with your friends. I would have a worm bed on my nightstand for you. I would love you unconditionally. If anyone asked me if I was taken, I would say _yes, I have lovely worm_ -” She laughed. “HA! You laughed now you’re talking to me.”

She rolled her eyes at me and said, “In this hypothetical situation, what kind of worm would you be?”

“I don’t know just a dirt worm.” I shrugged.

“An earthworm? You know they only live like a couple of years, right?”

“That’s not the point. The point is would you still date me if I was a worm?”

“I don’t know. I’m still thinking about it.” She looked back down at her book.

“What do you mean you’re still thinking about it? It’s not that hard of a question.” I lightly kicked her leg.

“Well, there are a lot of variables to consider. What kind of life would we have if you were a worm? Would I be a worm too? Would I be willing to marry a worm? Would I be willing to be a widow so early in life because you died in your first year of being a worm?” She counted each question with her fingers.

“You’re overthinking this.”

“Am not.”

“Annabeth, would you still date me if I was a worm?”

“Yes,” she said. I raised my arms in celebration.

“Finally! What would you do?”

“I would take you fishing.” She gave me a shit-eating grin.


End file.
